


YOU CAN (NOT) END IT

by Mikurira



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Angst, Canon, Canon Universe, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: Kaworu sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa kelahirannya di Bumi hanya akan membawa petaka bagi seluruh umat manusia. Tapi itu tidak masalah, jika pada akhirnya ia bisa membahagiakan Shinji untuk selamanya. For Kaworu's Birthday 9/13 2017!





	YOU CAN (NOT) END IT

**Author's Note:**

> Evangelion milik Hideaki Anno. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya ini.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 ** _"Eva" is a story that repeats_ ** _. It is a story where the main character witnesses many horrors with his own eyes, but still tries to stand up again. It is a story of will; a story of moving forward, if only just a little. It is a story of fear, where someone who must face indefinite solitude fears reaching out to others, but still wants to try._

 _—_ Hideaki Anno, on Rebuild

 

* * *

 

****

****

 

**_13 September 2000 [1]_ **

 

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ketika Kaworu Nagisa _dibentuk_ oleh Adam _,_ hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara dentuman besar dan keras di telinganya ; suara itu bersautan bersamaan dengan suara tangisan dan teriakan memekik di permukaan Bumi, memanggil-manggil mereka yang dicintai, atau memekik kemarahan terhadap kemalangan yang terjadi kepada mereka.

Kaworu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, tetapi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan dirinya, lelaki itu tahu bahwa sesuatu hal yang buruk baru saja terjadi di luar sana.

 

 

 

**_13 September 2010 [1]_ **

 

Diumurnya yang ke sepuluh, Kaworu menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang _manusia._ Ia bukan makhluk Bumi seperti _Lilin—_ sebutan untuk para manusia yang diciptakan oleh Lilith. Ia adalah seorang _malaikat_. Malaikat pertama pembawa jiwa Adam yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya setelah kejadian kiamat kecil berjulukan _Second Impact_ yang nyaris menghilangkan sebagian umat manusia di Bumi sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kaworu menundukkan kepalanya di meja. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk melakukan misinya, yaitu mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya—memusnahkan seluruh makhluk yang diciptakan Lilith, yaitu manusia dan makhluk lainnya, dan membiarkan Bumi kembali pada pemilik yang seharusnya, Adam, _mother of us all_ —begitu ia menyebutnya.

 

 

 

**_31 December 2015 [1]_ **

 

Dalam ruangan panas itu, kini hanya ada robot bertuliskan EVA-01 yang dikendarai oleh lelaki bernama Ikari Shinji itu—dan dirinya yang berdiri di sana, Kaworu Nagisa, sang malaikat pertama sekaligus malaikat terakhir yang sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan misinya.

“Kaworu-kun...” suara Shinji terdengar bergetar dari dalam kokpit Eva miliknya, tetapi Kaworu hanya tersenyum ketika itu.

“Shinji-kun. Aku tahu kau akan datang,” ucapnya pada Shinji. Kaworu merasa bahwa pikirannya semakin lama semakin berawan oleh insting malaikatnya. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagikah ia bisa menjadi seorang _Kaworu Nagisa._ Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagikah ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak berubah menjadi _malaikat_ yang akan membawa petaka bagi seluruh makhluk di Bumi. Ia sadar waktunya tinggal sedikit.

“Kaworu-kun—”

“Shinji-kun,” panggilnya sekali lagi, “jika itu adalah dirimu, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia lagi, bahkan kematian sekalipun,” lanjutnya memegangi kemeja di dadanya, merasakan tubuhnya yang kian bergerak mendekat ke arah Adam. Ia sudah bersiap untuk memusnahkan seluruh makhluk ciptaan Lilith saat itu, kalau saja pikirannya tidak mengubah tujuannya ketika itu.

Dari kejauhan, Kaworu bisa mendengar samar-samar suara tangisan Shinji di telinganya. Suara itu kian menipis dan memudar—instingnya semakin menutupi pikirannya. Kaworu berharap Shinji bisa segera membunuhnya saat ini.

Didesak oleh pilihan, Shinji menarik tubuh Kaworu pada genggaman tangan Eva miliknya, dan Kaworu hanya bisa menutup matanya, tersenyum.

“Terimakasih, Shinji-kun—”

Suara remukan kemudian terdengar, dan darah kini terlihat memenuhi tangan EVA-01 yang dikendarai oleh Shinji saat itu. Lelaki itu berteriak keras menggema dalam ruangan. Mengetahui bahwa Kaworu tidak lagi ada di sana bersamanya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“Shinji. I knew it would come to this, so **I'm glad we had a chance to swim in the ocean together.** ”_

_–_ [Nagisa Kaworu, Draft-1 Episode 24](https://pastebin.com/nEbAwpYG)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_13 September 2000 [2]_ **

 

Kaworu Nagisa membuka matanya. Iris merahnya menatap dari balik kaca penuh cairan berwarna emas transparan tak berbau di sekelilingnya. _Masih_ mendengar suara-suara teriakan kesedihan dan amarah yang memekikkan telinga. Ia ingin melupakan apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepala ketika bencana itu terjadi. Bahkan kalau saja ia bisa tertidur untuk selamanya dan melupakan seluruh kewajibannya saat ini, mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati memilih hal tersebut. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi untuknya. Kaworu adalah malaikat pertama pembawa jiwa Adam yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sekarang.

Suara pria tua mengalihkan perhatiannya. Keel Lorenz, ketua organisasi Seele, membangunkannya dari kematian saat itu. Kaworu tidak menolak ajakan kerjasama yang ditawarkan pria tua tersebut. Ia hanya ingin misinya segera selesai saat itu. Walaupun kini ada sedikit memorinya yang kabur, seperti terakhir ia mengingat adalah berenang di lautan bersama seorang lelaki bernama Ikari Shinji, tetapi tekad dan tujuannya tidak bisa lagi tergoyah. Kaworu akan menyelesaikannya kali ini.

 

 

 

**_31 Desember 2015 [2]_ **

 

“Kau... mengkhianatiku? Apakah kau hanya mempergunakanku saja...?” Shinji suaranya bergetar, dan Kaworu menutup matanya sejenak. Tidak sekalipun ia berniat untuk mempergunakannya. Tetapi Shinji adalah seseorang yang ringkih, dengan sedikit saja pemikiran negatif dalam benaknya, semua fakta mungkin bisa ia putar balikkan kembali. Shinji adalah seorang yang depresif, dan Kaworu tahu akan hal itu.

“Sama sekali tidak, Shinji-kun. Aku sudah sampai pada tujuanku, dan aku tidak berniat untuk bertarung lagi denganmu,” ujar Kaworu meninggalkan Shinji di tempat.

Tidak terima dengan keadaannya, Shinji segera pergi mengejar Kaworu yang semakin mendekat pada ruangan dimana Adam berada. Membobol masuk ruangan NERV untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

 _Ini sudah yang keberapa?—_ Kaworu menarik napas panjang.

“Ketika aku menyentuh monster itu, seluruh jalan kemanusiaan akan tertutup...” kata Kaworu berhenti begitu dirinya sampai di tempat dimana tubuhnya, _tubuh Adam,_ berada.

“Jalan... kemanusiaan?” EVA-01 yang dikendarai Shinji ikut terhenti di tempat.

“Benar, Shinji-kun. Jalan manusian untuk terus berevolusi. Tetapi itu sudah tidak lagi penting bagiku...” Kaworu terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya, entah kenapa, dan Shinji kini ingin sekali mendekat kepadanya, menariknya dalam jangkauan tangan Eva yang dikendarainya, membawanya pulang dan menghentikan semua ini.

“A-ayo kita kembali! Kita bahkan belum sempat melakukan konser bersama!” Shinji berteriak. Untuk apa setiap hari dirinya bermain cello kalau bukan untuk bermain bersama Kaworu? Apakah janji itu hanya sekedar omong kosong baginya? Apakah ciuman itu hanya sekedar kebohongan darinya?

“Maaf, Shinji-kun. Aku tidak bisa... sesuatu telah menguasaiku saat ini...” ucapnya dengan nada berat, “kalau di tanganmu, aku mungkin bisa mati dalam keadaan bahagia...” lanjutnya lagi. Tetapi Shinji tidak bisa berkata apapun, tangannya bergetar, dan sudut matanya berair.

Suara teriakan Shinji kemudian memenuhi ruangan.

Kaworu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

_“I think **it was a wonderful thing that I got to meet you**. I've reached my destination. I have no intent to continue fighting.”_

_–_ [Nagisa Kaworu, Draft-2 Episode 24](https://pastebin.com/9c0XEnhL)

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_13 September 2000 [3]_ **

 

Kaworu membuka mata dalam peti miliknya. _Kembali_ mendengar suara teriakan kesedihan yang membekukan dalam telinganya. Kali ini dia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua— _ketiga_ kalinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk memusnahkan semuanya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya. Ia tidak ingin Shinji terus-terusan melakukan kesalahan dan penderitaan. Ia hanya ingin lelaki itu bahagia—apapun caranya.

 

 

 

**_Desember 2015 [3]_ **

 

Untuk kali ini, Kaworu bertemu dengan Ikari Shinji di sana.

Suasana sore itu redup. Cahaya matahari berwarna keemasan. Shinji menemui dirinya di dekat danau memandangi matahari yang tenggelam. Kaworu menggumamkan nyanyian _Ode to Joy_ sembari mendengarkan keluh kesah Shinji yang bergumam sendiri.

“Lagu itu indah ya,” ucap Kaworu, “lagu itu bisa membawa kedamaian untuk diri kita,” lanjut Kaworu berkata, “tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Ikari Shinji-kun?” Kaworu memandang Shinji sembari tersenyum. Warna rambut abu-abunya terkena sinar jingga cahaya matahari sore itu, membuat Shinji hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya.

“Bagaimana... kau tahu namaku?” Shinji terheran. Kaworu masih tersenyum.

“Semua orang mengetahui namamu,” jawab Kaworu.

Memang. Shinji memang selalu _berbeda_ setiap kali ia menemuinya; ada sedikit perubahan tak kasat mata yang ada pada diri lelaki itu dari waktu ke waktu, karena itulah Kaworu selalu mencari jalan bagaimana untuk mendekati dan memahami _setiap Shinji_ yang ditemuinya. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak sadar, tapi memang seperti itulah siklusnya. Kaworu tidak bisa mengubahnya. Selama tidak satupun _malaikat berhasil menyentuh Adam_ , pada akhirnya semua akan kembali _terulang._ Dan di putaran kali ini, Kaworu akan menghentikan itu semua. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 

 

 

**_31 Desember 2015 [3]_ **

 

Di hari terakhinya menegaskan pada diri sendiri untuk menyelesaikannya, Kaworu merasa diperdaya. Adam bukanlah Adam. Kaworu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menyadari sosok di sana bukanlah Adam yang dicarinya. Ini tidak seperti yang ia kira dalam putaran sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kali ini akan berbeda hasil dengan sebelumnya. Itu bukan Adam—itu adalah _Lilith_. Tubuh Lilith lah yang melekat pada salib merah di sana, membuat Kaworu merasa telah dibohongi oleh para manusia itu. Dan kini semua menjadi masuk akal baginya—potongan puzzle itu seperti tersusun rapih dalam kepala Kaworu. Ia telah diperdaya oleh Lilin, para manusia itu—dan Ikari Gendo telah menyadari keberadaannya, mungkin, Kaworu tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi diluar kendalinya.

Menemui Lilith adalah kebodohan. Menemui Lilith berarti sama dengan _mereset kembali_ seluruh kehidupan, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya _lagi_. Tidak dengan putaran kali ini. Mati atau tidak, Kaworu tidak punya pilihan lain. Semua akan kembali direset ulang pada akhirnya.

Dalam keheningan pikirannya, Kaworu merasakan keberadaan Shinji yang baru saja sampai di tempatnya, berhasil mengalahkan unit EVA-02 yang dikendalikan Kaworu untuk menghalanginya masuk ke tempat ini.

 _Pada akhirnya akan seperti ini lagi, kah—_ Kaworu merasakan tangan Eva yang dikendalikan Shinji menyentuh tubuhnya. _Sampai kapan ini akan terus terulang?_ Kaworu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

“Terimakasih, Shinji-kun,” ucapnya menatap Shinji.

“Kaworu-kun... kenapa...?” suara Shinji melemah. Kaworu bisa mendengar jelas di telinganya.

“Aku telah ditakdirkan untuk hidup selamanya—meskipun manusia semua telah binasa pada akhirnya,” ujarnya berkata, “mati atau tidak, tidak akan ada perubahannya untukku, kematian adalah _kebebasan_ yang kumiliki,”

“Kaworu-kun! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan! Kaworu-kun!”

“Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirku, Shinji-kun...” Kaworu tidak melepaskan pandangannya, merasakan tangan unit EVA-01 semakin merekat pada tubuhnya, “sekarang, hapuskan diriku—atau kalian yang akan terhapuskan...” Shinji tangannya bergetar, tidak lagi mendengar ucapan Kaworu di sana, “Terimakasih, Shinji-kun... Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu—”

Dan suara benda jatuh ke air mengheningkan suasana. Teriakan Shinji menggema di ruangan.

 

****

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**_"_ _Kaworu said, that_ _he loved me._ ** _I've never, felt such kindness before._ **_I loved him too.”_ **

_–_ Ikari Shinji, Neon Genesis Evangelion Episode24

 

* * *

 

 

****

****

 

 

**_13 September 2015 [X]_ **

 

Kaworu bangkit dari tidurnya, ini sudah yang keberapa? Kaworu tidak bisa menghitung. Berapa dunia yang sudah dilaluinya? Kaworu tidak menghitung.

Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini—itu yang selalu dikatakannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah berhasil. Frustasi, tidak. Selama hal itu terus berulang—asalkan pada akhirnya Shinji bisa menemukan kebahagiannya, Kaworu tidak akan merasa sia-sia. Segala bentuk percobaan dan rencana telah dilakukannya. Sudah berapa kali ia mengorbankan dan melihat Shinji dengan penderitaannya? Kaworu tidak bisa menghitung. Sampai kapan ia bisa membahagiakan Shinji? Kaworu tidak tahu, tapi ia berharap ini adalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari peti matinya. Melihat ke arah Bumi yang berbentuk gibous dengan bayangan bulan yang menggelap. Di hadapannya ada tubuh Lilith yang tersalib di permukaan Bulan. Kaworu kemudian berdiri. Hari yang ditunggu sudah datang. Ia sudah mendeterminasi pikirannya.

“Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Ikari Shinji-kun—”

 

 

 

**_2029 [X]_ **

****

 

 

Pintu itu terbuka.

Spear Longius dan Cassius tidak ada di sana, dan _malaikat pertama_ menjadi _malaikat ketiga_ _belas_. Lengkap sudah yang terjadi di sana. Kaworu _kembali_ dibodohi oleh Ikari Gendo—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan kembali jatuh ke dalam perangkap Lilin. Ini bukan yang dicarinya. Kaworu sadar akan hal itu. _Fourth Impact_ mungkin akan terjadi, dan Kaworu hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan. Ini bukan yang dicarinya—bukan yang _Shinji inginkan._ Kaworu menyadarinya.

Kaworu kemudian menatap lelaki di sampingnya, warna merah kristal yang keluar dari _choker_ dalam lehernya terlihat, bersiap untuk memenggal kepalanya kapanpun.

“Maaf Shinji-kun, ini bukanlah kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan—” ucap Kaworu menatap wajah Shinji yang sudah tak lagi berbentu. Tangisan dan wajah mendung tak terbendung terukir di sana, Kaworu mengernyitkan alisnya tersenyum, “jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, _kita pasti akan bertemu kembali_...” Air mata kemudian menetes di pipi Shinji.

“KAWORU-KUN!!”

Matanya kemudian membulat kaget saat melihat darah itu menutupi dinding transparan yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Shinji tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya. Hingga Mari mengeluarkannya dari unit Eva 13, Shinji sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak melakukan apapun. Hatinya sudah hancur saat itu.

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  ** _“_** _Fate will surely guide you._ ** _We'll meet again, Shinji-kun._** _”_

 _–_ Nagisa Kaworu, Rebuild Evangelion 3.0

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_13 September 2000 [∞]_ **

 

Kaworu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia baru saja terlahir kembali, _lagi,_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Kaworu tahu hal itu. Ia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali. Suara tangisan yang memekikkan telinga selalu ia dengar ketika kesadarannya sampai di pikirannya. Lelaki itu sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa kelahirannya di Bumi hanya akan membawa petaka bagi seluruh umat manusia. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan semua kejadian ini, sampai Shinji mendapatkan kebahagiaanya.

Kaworu sadar bahwa kini titik kehidupan berpusat pada lelaki bernama Ikari Shinji. Ia tidak bisa memungkirinya. Mungkin karena dari awal memang ini adalah takdirnya—dan juga kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak memusatkan _kebahagiaan Shinji_ dalam catatannya, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi mengabaikan Shinji adalah mustahil baginya. Kaworu tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia mencintainya. Ia mencintainya lebih dari apapun juga.

Jika ia bisa membahagiakan Shinji seorang, itu sudah cukup baginya.

****

 

 

**_2015 [∞]_ **

 

 

 

“Bagaimana kau tahu namaku...?” Shinji menatapnya bingung.

“Tentu saja semua orang mengetahui namamu,” ucapnya Kaworu kepadanya, “panggil saja aku, Kaworu,” senyumnya pada Shinji.

“A-aku juga... panggil saja aku, Shinji...” balas Shinji tersenyum malu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**_∞_ **

****

* * *

 

 

 

 

   

 

**_“I might have been born born to meet you.”_ **

_–_ Nagisa Kaworu, Neon Genesis Evangelion Episode 24

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_“I really was born to meet you.” _ **

_–_ Nagisa Kaworu, Rebuild Evangelion 3.0

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

_SHINJI : You're amazing. You know everything.  
KAWORU : **Only because I'm always thinking about you**._

_—_ Rebuild Evangelion 3.0 Scene

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 _SHINJI: Well, I want to produce music that feels even better. How can I do that?_ _  
KAWORU: Practice and more practice. **Repeat the same thing over and over again. Keep going until you're happy with it. It's the only way.**  _

 _—_ Evangelion 3.33, piano scene

 

 

 

 

 

**_“A tepid, sticky, disgusting feelng that seemed to slowly constrict my chest... is that love?”_ **

_–_ Nagisa Kaworu, Sadamoto's Manga 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **_You will die... and be reborn._ ** _And **no matter how many times you are reborn**... silently, I’ll be watching you._

 _—_ Sadamoto’s Manga Chapter 95 page 10

 

 

 

 

 

**_“I'm sorry, this wasn't the happiness you desired.”_ **

_–_ Nagisa Kaworu, Rebuild Evangelion 3.0

 

 

 

 

  

  

_“Even if the story changes, **the feelings Kaworu has for Ikari Shinji… they will never change**. I had to make sure that everyone would understand that **he knows this world is different from last time, and how that affects how he approaches this Ikari Shinji.** That hurdle was especially high. I was also worried about what to do with the stuff I was told in the beginning. Like, **how Nagisa Kaworu should be with his accumulated pasts, even if they were part of different cycles** , and how 'Eva' itself has a really tight target zone to get it just right. You've gotta hit the bullseye.” _

_—_ Akira Ishida, pengisi suara Kaworu di 3.0 promotional pamflet

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**∞** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saya menuliskannya berdasarkan timeline yang dibuat sendiri—duh, maafkan. Happy birthday Kaworu-kun, semoga kamu bisa bahagia sama Shinji selamanya. Aamin! Saya hanya berharap 3.0+1.0 segera keluar dan segera selesai. Duh, semoga Anno dan Khara bisa cepet selesaiin. Saya udah menunggu sejak bertahun-taun lalu yang sejak dulu bilang 2015 bakal keluar tapi ternyata belum juga. Dan sekarang sudah 2017. Mau sampai kapan lagi? Saya lelah menunggu. 
> 
> Timeline yang saya buat itu : Draft 1 > Draft 2 > Anime > EoE > Sadamoto’s Manga > Novel / Renewal / Game / Manga / etc. > Rebuild > ∞
> 
> Begitu. Once again, Happy Birthday Kaworu-kun! Feel free kalau mau ngobrol soal Evangelion ke saya, dijamin nggak akan nyasar kok hehe.


End file.
